


官邸花园秘闻

by Gladiatorism



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 女体！Crowley
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	官邸花园秘闻

Crowley的乔装从里到外都臻于完美。大使永远不会知道新来的园丁和保姆有多少秘密，又在他花园狭小的杂物间里头做些什么。一束阳光从门上的小窗漏进来，照在Aziraphale白金色的发旋上，而Crowley完全藏在黑暗里。

天使咳嗽了一声，褪去了他滑稽的伪装，清澈的眼睛盯着他。

“你不用照顾Warlock吗？”

“看在某人份上，我们几千年来做事都没有像你修剪灌木丛那样尽职尽责。”

Crowley一边说话，一边解开扣至领口的大衣扣子，露出底下贴身的丝绸衬裙，迷人腰线被恰到好处的剪裁完美突显。

“你，呃，甚至为此换了女性身体？”

“只需要一点恶魔的想象力。”Crowley摘下墨镜，朝他笑了笑，Aziraphale这才发现他甚至画了眼妆，浓艳得过分，殊不知他的蛇瞳本身就已经足够性感。

“不行，我们不能在这里做。还记得吗，这是敌基督的家，而且这是工作时间——”

Crowley一手撩起衬裙，黑色的丝袜包裹着他修长的腿，露出一小截裸露的肌肤，大腿上的蕾丝袜圈绑着一个小小的按钮，尾端一根细线一直延伸到他腿间消失不见。

扑面而来的邪恶气息让天使感到格外的冲击。色欲是天使最不该有的东西，但Aziraphale确实感觉周围的空气变热了一些，连同他的某个身体配件一起。

Crowley握着他的手指，引导他解开衬裙的扣子。显然Crowley的想象有些过于夸张了，他的蕾丝胸罩几乎裹不住丰腴的两团乳肉，挤出来的部分像脂玉一样堆着。“Crowley，这样的胸部在你身上看起来有些比例失调。”Aziraphale忍不住评价。

Crowley显然有些不满，他借着一点身高优势，把Aziraphale圈在自己和墙之间。反手解开胸罩，让像两大团奶油布丁一样丰腴而颤动的乳房在天使面前弹出来。Aziraphale对任何裸体都司空见惯，毕竟，他是天使，但当对方是Crowley的时候，事情就有些微妙的不同了。他伸出舌头舔了舔恶魔的乳尖，像品尝华夫饼奶油塔上的草莓果酱。Crowley往后缩了一下，Aziraphale用鼻尖去蹭。Crowley盯着Aziraphale挺翘的肉鼻头，乳尖传来的酥麻让他险些呻吟出声。他暂时改变的身体敏感得有些过分，否则他也不会被最低档的跳蛋震得几乎走不动路。

“Aziraphale，我们要快，唔，快点——下午三点女仆会来打扫这里。”

“又或者你也可以放弃诱惑，Crowley，这又算不进你的业绩。”

“噢，”Crowley被黑色皮手套包裹着的修长手指，从他松垮的园丁装束间精准地摸上裆部，天使硬邦邦的肉棍抵着他的手心。“我还以为诱惑天使是我的专长呢。”

“这话最好不要被任何人听到。”Aziraphale眼神飘忽，“这是——不对的。”天使这么说，但行动仍然相当利落，托着Crowley的臀把对方抵在墙上，Crowley惊呼一声，不得不抖出翅膀来减少一点重力。杂物间实在太小，他的翅膀碰倒了一整排的铁桶。Aziraphale神色不安地往小窗外看了一眼，栅栏的阴影投在他脸上。

他几乎悬在空中。Aziraphale的手温柔地抚慰着他新生的器官，那根线让他无所适从，犹豫着要不要直接拔出来。Crowley闭着眼，像排卵一样慢慢挤出了那颗湿漉漉的跳蛋，落在Aziraphale手心。Aziraphale瞪大了眼看着他，忍不住思考起Crowley作为蛇的性别。而恶魔喘息着，搂紧他的脖子，催促他快一点。

Aziraphale一向不希望Crowley受伤，他在柔软的穴口摩擦了好一会儿，直到那个小洞湿得像水潭，他才慢悠悠地顶进去，到完全插入之后，又整根抽出，重重地撞进去。Crowley双腿环紧了Aziraphale的腰，在天使的阴茎上颠簸起伏，他拼命忍耐着才没有尖叫出声。Aziraphale的确对热爱的事物都相当认真对待，书籍，食物，园艺，还有他怀里的恶魔。他试着换了几个角度顶弄Crowley狭窄的穴道，观察对方的反应，找到了让他最舒服的那个姿势，实际上对他的敏感带找得有些过于精准了，Crowley过不了多久就像尿失禁一样，喷了一地的水，连袜子都被打湿了一块，这让恶魔感到相当无地自容。Aziraphale一边安慰他，一边用手指揉按着他湿热的穴口，更多的快感与渴望被挤榨出来，这下恶魔意识到他的天使也不是百分百的圣洁，显然，他们都在人间待得太久了。

当Aziraphale从背后掀起他的衬裙裙摆，拨开他湿透的内裤，顶进他尚且痉挛着的穴道时，他开始压抑不住自己的呻吟，天使只好伸手捂住他的嘴，同时要求他把翅膀收回去，“碰倒太多东西了，我们来不及收拾。”

恶魔颇为不情愿地收起翅膀，臀瓣被他撞得发红，腿根淌下的水都是他抽插时带出的淫液，鼓胀的乳房一颤一颤，被他握在手里把玩揉捏，留下道道红痕。他甚至动了想给Aziraphale来一次乳交的念头，但他始终对射在脸上这件事接受不是很良好，天使的精液对他来说还是太烫了。

因此当他把Aziraphale夹射的时候，天使也很体贴地要拔出来，毕竟每次他射在恶魔身体里，对方都烫得发抖，清理的过程像是另一种折磨，这让他感到非常非常罪恶。尽管这似乎正是对抗邪恶的一种方式，但他知道，Crowley始终不能完全被归于这个范畴。

而此时他的恶魔扭过头来亲吻他，收起尖牙与他唇舌交缠，在他脸颊留下一个暗红的唇印，腰臀仍然有意无意地蹭着他刚刚射完的阴茎。

恶魔与魅魔时常只有一线之隔。


End file.
